What if
by Tori1999
Summary: Louise has been locked up in her cell for as long as she can remember. Her tutor has taught her just like a teacher would teach a student. Yet there is still a lot of vital knowledge she has yet to learn. So what happens when Hydra come to set her free? how will she react? And what will she do when she meets the tall Agent Grant Ward? Its an AU, please read, you'll be surprised.
1. What's your name?

There were still numerous explosions and gunshots echoing around her small cell. She'd tried counting at first but eventually gave up. She was stood with her ear pressed against the door like a child listening in on her parents. Louise hadn't a clue what was going on out there. If this was some kind of drill they have really gone far this time. All too fast the lock on her door deactivated and the heavy steel door swung open. She stumbled backwards until her back hit the wall, all the while her hands searching for something to use as a weapon. The door opened revealing a man dressed from head to toe in tactical gear and armed with huge weapons that looked like they weighed a ton.

"You're free to go" his voice was rough and gravely.

"What...no, no, no" her voice was shaky as she reached up and clutched at her temples digging her nails into her scalp.

"Urm, not the reaction I was expecting but I'll go with it. C'mon we're setting you free. Look, door" he gestured to her cell door "open! Just get going already"

Louise's head was swimming. What did he mean she could go? Was this another one of SHIELD's loyalty tests? She looked at his uniform and immediately saw the octopus displayed on the right side of his chest. She'd seen this before, Maria told her about that organisation. Hydra? Something like that anyway.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she spat harshly

"jeez girl, don't worry, we don't need freaks like you tagging along. You're free to go wherever you want ok?"

Without another thought Louise grabbed her laptop and pushed past him into the hallway. There were people everywhere although you could clearly tell the gifted from the soldiers. She saw the prisoners heading down the hallway all in the same way. She soon figured that was the way out. And the way she was supposed to be headed. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She hadn't been through this scenario with Maria in their sessions. Louise knew the sensible decision was to just follow everyone else then see what they do and try to make a plan on how to lay low. But she wasn't stupid, Maria had told her of the outside world and how difficult it is to find your way. She had absolutely no clue how she would survive. To be perfectly rash she probably wouldn't.

She felt a shove in her back and her brain finally made a rash and thoroughly stupid idea as she bolted in the opposite direction to the others. She could hear the guy who had now emerged from her cell yelling after her that she was going the wrong way, but she didn't care. She wasn't like all the other psychopaths around here, although she wasn't completely normal she-

Thud!

Louise hit something, something hard. It'd rounded the corner as she was about to go straight on. She looked up alerted and her eyes rested on a tall dark haired man with his eyebrows furrowed looking down at her with confusion.

"Hey. What up?" was all Louise could think to say.

* * *

She looked up at him dumbly for longer than she should've. His eyes were dark and staring right into hers holding her gaze.

"hey, I'm so sorry sir she just bolted, I think she's one of the crazier ones." The guy from her cell said cautiously, as he stood behind her compacting her in between the two men.

The dark haired guy looked back down at her his eyebrows still furrowed. Louise had never been so intimidated in her life, she took a careful step back towards the wall so both of the men were now in her view. She clutched her laptop closer to her chest protectively.

"I told her she was free but she just wouldn't leave, Ward, and then when she passed me I thought she was gonna follow the others but she went this way and then you…" He trailed off

"Whatever Lewis" Ward turned to her and looked her dead in the eyes "why aren't you leaving, you can go anywhere you want, you're free"

"I want to help, to sign up to hydra."

"What? Why?" Ward questioned.

"Do you see any other options?" Louise shrugged.

"Yes! You can leave right now, go anywhere you want, no strings attached"

"And do what exactly?" She answered with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know, get a job, fall in love, whatever you want."

"What if I don't want any of those things?"

Ward sighed exasperatedly. "just get the hell out of here, we don't care where you go just as long as it's away from here!" Louise jumped at the voice behind her. She'd forgotten he was there since she moved in front of Ward.

"Take a walk Lewis." Ward said, authority in his voice, authority that wasn't there when he spoke to her.

Lewis turned and quickly trotted back down the corridor.

"Are you serious about joining hydra?" Ward asked.

"Well yeah, I can be helpful. I'm amazing with computers I can hack into nearly any database, honestly!" She was trying her best, why couldn't he see how desperate she was.

He watched her for a moment, before he made a decision in his head. "Sorry, but we have hackers." He turned to leave but she instinctively grabbed his bicep which felt a lot tougher in her hands.

"Please, I'm begging. You don't understand, I have nowhere else to go."

He turned back around and looked her straight in the eyes, again. Only this time they were filled with pity, something she wasn't a stranger to.

"Okay, but it's up to my boss, you need to tell me, why are you here?"

Louise thought for a mile-second before figuring out what she had to say. "I hacked SHIELD, a few years ago, so they put me in here." She shrugged.

"No way, I'm not an idiot. Look if you can't be honest with me then-"

"I am being honest" She argued.

"Look I know Shield, computer nerds, hackers-"

"I prefer the term hactivist" she muttered to herself.

"They get tagged, blocked from using electronics, not locked up in this place."

"What do you want me to say?" She answered starting to realise this wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"How about the truth?" Ward suggested.

Louise mentally cursed herself. "I can sort of… urm… like, see people's memories" She stuttered

"You can read minds?" He asked now looking a lot more interested.

"I suppose but I can only see their past, and there has to be skin contact. Maria said that with a couple more years I might not need contact and in 5 years I might even be able to see their future."

Ward made a grunt of approval with his eyes still locked with hers, sending shivers down her spine. "And I have telekinesis!" Louise blurted out, Instantly regretting that. But the impressed look he gave her was worth it. "Maria said it's the strongest telekinesis in the compound, that's gotta' be worth something, right?"

He gave a small chuckle. "I think I can work with that." He grinned down at her. Before turning and walking down the now empty corridor. He stopped after a couple of paces and turned to her gesturing for her to follow him, which she did without hesitation.

"What's your name?" Ward called without turning to face her.

She hesitated for a moment. This was a fresh start, she could be anyone she wanted to be. "Skye, my name's Skye."

* * *

A/N: So honestly, who saw that coming. I'm trying to decide whether I should just leave it as a one shot or post some more chapters, what do you think? And feel free to inbox me with some prompts but a can't guarantee I'll get round to them. Please R&R with all your thoughts.


	2. Welcome to Hydra

"Skye, my name's Skye"

"Skye…?" he answered hinting for her second name.

"Just Skye, no last name" She smiled, to his back. She'd often wondered whether she should make up her own last name, but in the end she decided she quite enjoyed having one name. It made her feel more mysterious.

"Call me Ward"

"Got it, Ward" she emphasised his name goofily. But he kept his emotionless expression firmly on his face.

They walked down the same corridor for what seemed like hours but in actual fact it was probably just under ten minutes. She tried talking to him every now and then by asking him simple questions like 'where'd you come from' but he only gave 1-2 word answers like 'Massachusetts…mostly' and then he just kept quiet.

Eventually they got to two large metal doors. He turned to her and put his hand in front of his chest warningly. "Just stick behind me, don't say anything unless he asks, ok?"

"Sure." She grinned at him, but he just gave her a look that suggested he was secretly worried. When he'd turned around she took a deep breath. Her pulse was quickening. Her breath hitched as his large hand rested on the door handle. He must've heard her because he turned his head to face her.

"Ready?" He asked wearily. She stepped forward and put her laptop against the wall before she returned to her original position. She could feel Wards eyes on her as she moved.

"Um-hm" He pushed the door open.

* * *

None of the men in the room seemed to acknowledge their arrival so she took the opportunity to study the scene around her. There was an older man probably in his mid-forties bent over a metal case studying whatever was inside. To his left was a tall, black man with half his head covered in burns, as she looked him over she noticed most of his body was covered in some sort of metal machinery. Around the edge of the room were 3 men all stood the same, with same emotionless expression, the same posture, the same common look and the same level of creepiness.

"Ward, nice of you to join us" The older man paused for a second as his eyes flickered to Skye "and it looks like you brought a friend." He walked towards them, his mouth curved into a smile. "Please, Ward, do introduce me."

"Skye-Garrett, Garrett-Skye" he stood in between them with his back to Skye as if he was ready to defend her from Garrett.

"Nice to meet you sweetheart" she only smiled in response.

"Ward, what's she doing here" his tone was relaxed and he said it light heartedly but she could sense the bitterness there.

"She thinks she could be an asset." He replied with absolutely no emotions evident in his tone.

"And what do you think?" Garrett asked.

"It's not my decision" after a raised eyebrow from Garrett, Ward let out a sigh. "She could be useful, with some serious work."

"So, Skye" He stretched her name out creepily. "Why would you be 'n' asset?"

Skye swallowed, hard. "I'm can hack, quickly and easily-

"Skye" Ward groaned, stretching out her name a bit.

She rolled her eyes. "I can do telekinesis… and see people's past" she mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hmm, interesting. Why don't you show me what you can do." He gestured for one of the men stood at the wall to come closer. The bulky guy walked right up to them and stood next to Garrett, facing her. He then turned to the soldier "kill her." His voice was cool as if he hadn't just ordered her death.

The soldier took two steps forward before her instincts kicked in and she threw her arms out in front of her, her palms facing him. Immediately he flew back hitting the wall, hard. His body crumpled to the floor in a heap before he pulled himself back up and headed towards her. She held her hand up and clenched it into a fist. He stopped a few meters in front of her and gripped his hands around his throat choking and gasping. She clenched as tight as she could until she could see he was about to pass out when she let him go. He looked like he was about to get back up to attack her again - _was this guy insane or something – _But Garrett stopped him and walked to about a metre in front of her before Ward took a step closer as if it was some sort of warning.

"Impressive, but what did shield do that made you hate them _so much _that you would join an organisation of murderers?"

_Well, when you put it like that. _"They've kept me locked in a cell since I was a baby; I have never even been outside because they were scared I would escape. I've been watched constantly my entire life because I had abilities, because I was different. They have to pay for what they did to me. And I want to be a part of that, seems to me that hydra's my best bet at revenge."

"Smart girl. But don't worry; Shield will pay with or without you." Her heart sank, after all that, he was just going to discard her like a piece of trash, this was a mista- "although, I could use someone of your abilities on my team, you can stay." Skye couldn't help but turn and give a quick grin to Ward. This was actually happening. She was in, Skye felt like jumping up and down in glee.

"But I have some conditions." She swallowed down her excitement and nodded, trying her best to look serious. "Ward trains you, every day, hand-to-hand combat and weapons training"

"I can shoot" Skye interrupted, a little offended. She'd lived her entire life with Shield; of course they'd have shown her how to shoot.

"Well, when you can shoot as well as my boy Ward here can, you can drop weapons training, but you're sticking on a routine with hand-to-hand combat."

"Deal" She felt relief flush over her. It could of gone a lot worse.

"Well then in that case, Welcome to hydra."

* * *

A/N: Please R&R. Next chapter will have more Skyeward


	3. Home, sweet home

"So why do I have to share your quarters, Garrett didn't exactly make that part clear." Skye asked as soon as her and Ward left.

"Because he doesn't trust you." Ward answered with sigh. He was way too tired for this. "He wants me to watch your back, make sure you don't slip up and get yourself in trouble." She nodded, but Skye wasn't really listening; she was exhausted, too much had happened in one day for her liking. "Plus if the guards see someone they don't recognise they'd shoot you on site." He added casually.

"Wow, you really make it sound like home." She said sarcastically.

* * *

They walked in relative silence, all the way to the top floor of The Fridge. Once they reached the top floor lobby Skye realised just how long it was going to be until she got some rest. The huge black helicopter on the platform was pretty hard to miss.

"You ready?" Ward asked her, looking straight ahead.

"To go on a helicopter? Sure, first time for everything right?"

"I meant going outside, you said you- and you lied" he said all in one breath, stretching out the 'and' in realisation.

"I had to sell it" She shrugged. He rolled his eyes in response and opened the glass doors. The sound from the helicopter's propellers filled their ears as they walked out onto the platform.

Ward got into the helicopter first and reached his hand out, taking Skye's and half pulling, half helping Skye inside. He pulled her onto the seat next to him and passed her some noise-cancelling headphones and put his own on. Ward gave the pilot a 'thumbs up' and she felt the helicopter lift off. Ward looked down at her and gave a reassuring smile. She gave a small smile back before taking a deep breath. What the hell had she signed up for?

* * *

"Ok, so bedroom and bathroom are over there, kitchen should be fully stocked so help yourself." Ward told her as he pointed around the open plan kitchen.

Skye was too shocked to form words; this was definitely not what she was expecting. Skye had prepared herself for some disgusting rat infested bunker that really resembled a sewer. This was far different. Although from what she knew of Ward it kind of suited him.

The kitchen was a dark brown colour with a marble countertop. There were cupboards all across the back wall with an oven built into the floor-to-ceiling cabinet at the end. A microwave was mounted in above it. The wall cabinets stretched right across the far wall and stopped in the corner. On the adjacent wall there was a standard sink that was amazingly pristine, especially for a trained killer. There was one more floor-to-ceiling cabinet and a fridge slotted in next to it. Above were around 40 wine bottle slots, they were all empty. Skye would've thought in his line of work alcohol would've been a necessity; it certainly will be for her. Perhaps he was more the type for punching the crap out of one-of-those boxing bags.

There was a detached countertop that curved around but had straight edges and corners rather than a smooth circular shape. In the middle of the island was a built in hob, just as clean as the sink. Down the front were more wine holes, empty.

Ward snapped his fingers in front of her face bringing her out of her daze. "You okay there? Kinda zoned out on me for a second."

"Err, yeah. Guess it's just not what I was expecting." She shrugged, still a little dumbfounded.

"What were you expecting?" Ward questioned, folding his arms across his chest, a hint of amusement on his face. She looked to the side at him but he was faced forward into the room, his eyes gazing over its features.

"I dunno." She spoke. Strolling further into the room, dumping the bag some soldier had brought her. She'd looked in it briefly and from what she knew it was just her laptop she left outside the room she'd met Garrett and some clothes from her room. It really creeped her out how someone had been through her stuff but she was trying really hard not to think about it, at least they were folded well.

She slowly ran her hands along the countertop in the kitchen area then turned and leaned her back against it her hands on either side of her waist, stopping the marble from hurting her back.

Ward sighed and walked round the island. Pulling out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey from a cupboard. She turned to face him as he poured two doubles. She watched in silence, as she admired his slick movements. He held up one glass up to her, leaving the question unspoken. She eyed him for a moment before taking the glass. She looked down into the golden liquid and sighed, chugging the drink in one, with her eyes tight shut she felt the expected burning sensation down her throat. When she opened her eyes she realised Ward was watching her with an intense stare. She kept her eyes locked with his she swallowed the last of the whiskey and slammed her glass on the marble. His eyes broke away instantly and flashed down to her glass before they settled on his own drink. In one swift move he gulped the rest of his whiskey down and walked away into the bedroom, from what she could remember of him telling her. She stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do, when he re-emerged in the doorway.

"I'm gonna take a shower, feel free to help yourself to something to eat. You take the bed tonight and I'll take the couch." He gave her a quick smile and took half a step forward before he stopped and looked back at her "Trainings at 0700, on the dot."

"Are you kidding me? Can't we do it in the afternoon or something, y'know after I've had chance to look around or something?" Skye'd never been a morning person. At the fridge they hadn't really cared what time she got up or went to sleep; everything was just sent to her, to either, do something or nothing with, at whatever time she pleased.

"Urm…no." he then disappeared into the bathroom before she could argue back. She breathed out a loud huff of air in annoyance; maybe she should've tried negotiating the training part as well.

Skye looked around the empty room and cocked her head a little "Home, sweet home."

* * *

A/N: So sorry if this seems a little rushed, I have a good idea for the next chapter so I might've sped through this a bit. Thanks for all the sweet comments, they really made me smile. Love ya T x


	4. I'm Disappointed

Skye groaned loudly as she recognised the time on the alarm clock – which she guessed was ward's – it read 06:47, that meant she had 13 minutes to get up, have a shower, get dressed, do her hair, get breakfast and find Ward, god knows where. She sighed and threw back the covers and forced herself up.

Within 10 minutes she'd put her hair in a messy bun, got dressed in a pair of blue, knee-length sweatpants and a loose white, slub top with thin straps and was now searching the cupboards for coffee. She opened the same drawer for the umpteenth time and sighed, because for some reason there was still no coffee there. She was about to close it when something at the end of the drawer caught her eye. She pulled it out and examined the front; it was some sort of map. There were markings on it in a red pen, it looked like he'd put in some sort of route through the base. There was an 'x' in one of the rooms; she squinted to read the small writing 'gymn'.

"Oh" She sighed as she realised what he'd done. "Guess x marks the spot" she muttered to herself as she exited the room. Time to learn how to follow a map.

* * *

"Crap" She muttered to herself. This was the same corridor she went down 10 minutes ago. She looked back down at the map in frustration, she'd been wandering around for at least a half hour and she was no close to finding the gymn. _Let's try right this time._ As she rounded the corner a guy walked round at the same time. He was too busy consumed in his laptop to notice her and instead they bumped into eachother.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-" he stuttered out in surprise.

"No, that was my fault I-" she stopped and looked him over. He didn't look like hydra. There was no tactical gear or cold expression. He was wearing jeans and a plaid top with a white under shirt; he had short brown, curly hair and brown stubble on his face. He wasn't as tall as Ward but still taller than her. He smiled down at her, she was sure he could see her blushing under his gaze. "I'm Skye" She introduced herself, holding out her hand politely.

"oh, err" he shuffled his laptop around in his hands until he had a free hand and shook hers. "Miles"

"You don't really look like all the other hydra agents" She spoke, curiosity in her tone.

"Oh I'm not like the soldiers here, I'm just a hacker." He shrugged back, still with a cute smile on his face.

"Same, it's my first day here. I'm supposed to be in training right now, actually" she answered, a little amused. "I don't suppose you know where the gymn is?" she winced at sounding so dumb.

"Sure." He lifted his wrist to his face, checking his watch. "I got time, I'll show you." He smiled at her before walking past her gesturing for her to follow.

She quickly caught up to him so they were walking side by side. "So if we're both hackers how come I'm the only one being forced to wake up at ridiculous hours every morning?"

He chuckled at that. "I did a bit of weapons training at first if it's any constellation. Want any tips on getting onto Garrett's good side? It might help with a regimen change."

"I think some tips on Ward might be more helpful." She tried not to notice his head snapping down to her.

"Ward? He's training you?" he blew out some air making a kind of 'woof' sound. "Hate to break it to you but I don't think he has a good side. He's a… difficult man to understand."

She opened her mouth to reply but he stopped and pointed to a double glass door. She looked over her shoulder and could quite clearly see gymn equipment set up inside. "Right, thanks" She smiled.

"I gotta go, but it was nice talking to you, see you 'round, Skye." He'd disappeared before she could reply. It was probably for the best, she knew she'd of just said something embarrassing.

She turned around to see a very clearly pissed off Ward glaring at her through the glass. _It's like when Maria found her with Jake all over again. _ She pushed open the doors, might as well get this over and done with.

"What the hell Skye?!" He practically yelled at her.

"Alright, I'm sorry ok, I got lost." She said holding her hands up defensively.

"You got lost, you've got the map I gave you right there!" He gestured to the paper in her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry; you must have me confused with a normal person. I've never used a map before, Ward!" She yelled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?!" neither of them had realised that now everyone in the gymn was watching their screaming match.

"Well you would've if you'd actually asked me!" Skye was pissed off now. How dare he, it was her first day he could at least cut her a bit of slack.

"And I suppose Miles was just showing you the way?"

"Yes he was actually!" How could he accuse her of _that!_

Ward was about to answer back when a voice from behind her started them. "Well, well, well. You come in to check on your best agent training the newbie and this is what you find." Garrett stepped closer with every word until he stood next to Skye. "I'm disappointed, in both of you." He teased, slightly amused.

* * *

A/N: So just wanted to say, I don't hate miles from 1x5, I thought he was actually ok. Anyway thanks for reading, hope you'll stick with me I'll do a bit of a time jump soon where Skye and Ward are a bit closer coz at the moment I've just been writing them as friends. Please R&R C ya T x


End file.
